


Crucio

by asiriusfan



Series: Of Deer and Men [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mild torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiriusfan/pseuds/asiriusfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Lily is tortured for information on James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crucio

Lily struggled against the ropes that were binding her to the chair, aggravating the cut in her shoulder and causing it to bleed even more. She bit against the gag in her mouth as the pain caused by the last thirty-eight hours of torture coursed through her body. They wanted information - information she had, but would never give up. That didn't stop them from trying to crack her, though.

She continued to struggle futilely against the magically reinforced ropes, knowing full well it was useless. Her only hope now was a rescue. She knew they would come for her - they would always come for her - but it was just a matter of when they'd find her. Hopefully before the Death Eaters realized they'd be better off disposing of her….

She quieted as she heard movement outside the door, listening for any sign that it was someone other than the masked brute who'd been working on her all day.

"'Ey sweetheart, y'miss me?"

No such luck.

The door opened to reveal a man - tall, bulky, and masked - who quickly entered and closed the door behind him.

"How're you feelin', huh? An'thing I can do to make your stay more…comfortable?" He laughed as Lily just glared, unable to say anything in response. "Now listen, normally I'd be feelin' real bad for you righ' about now, but you did this to yourself. If you woulda jus' answered our questions a' the beginning, we woulda let you go."

She didn't even need to see the smirk on his face to know he was lying - they had no intention of ever seeing her leave this room.

"Now, I'm gonna take that gag outta your mouth and give you one more chance to tell me what Potter's been up to when he's been makin' those secret trips to the West Country." He leaned forward, removed the gag, and looked her straight in the face. In response, Lily stretched out her aching jaw, and spit in his eyes.

"Argh, stupid bitch!" With one hand he wiped at his eyes, and with the other he waved his wand viciously in front of her, causing a gash to spring up across her face, bleeding quickly. She hissed at the pain, but otherwise kept quiet.

"You wanna do this the hard way, then fine. That's how we'll do it. But I woulda thought you'd wanna break from this."

Lily tensed, knowing exactly what he meant, and closed her eyes just as he yelled, "Crucio!"

Pain ripped through her body as her mind screamed, her mouth unable to do anything more than clamp shut against the waves of violent agony. Her body twitched and shook until the spell - finally - wore off.

"H-he has….he has family…there," she sputtered in between heaving breaths, hoping to hold off the next attack long enough for her to recover from this one.

"You're lying," he yelled, "crucio!"

This time she managed to scream before both herself and the chair she was tied to toppled over from the force. Now on her side, with one of her arms painfully trapped beneath her, her body bucked wildly, convulsing as fire spread through her.

When it stopped, this time he was standing over her, leering. "I know he's doin' somethin' for your precious Order, and you're gonna tell me exactly what it is, so we can stop 'im." His wand was pressed against her forehead, no longer cautious to keep her conscious, when he suddenly froze. It only took Lily a second to figure out why.

She heard screaming outside the door. The other Death Eaters were moving, but they weren't the only ones making the noise. She heard yelling, spells being fired, and furniture being upended, but Lily could hear one voice above everything else.

She turned to her tormentor, the eyes behind his mask wide with surprise. "Well, now you've gone and upset my husband," she said with a smirk, spitting out blood. "Normally I'd feel pretty bad for you, but, after all," her smirk widened, "you did this to yourself."

And that was when the door was blasted open.


End file.
